This invention relates to a mechanism for storing a handgun and preventing its unauthorized use. The mechanism includes a holster for a handgun, and a flexible strap having one end thereof permanently attached to the holster. The freely movable portion of the strap can be moved over the hammer position of the holstered gun and latched in place on an exposed face portion of the holster, such that the gun cannot be fired when the strap is in the latched position.
An audible battery-operated alarm is mounted within a small housing on the holster. Electrical connections are formed between the alarm and the strap latch mechanism so that when an unauthorized person, e.g. a child, unlatches the strap the alarm generates an audible alarm signal. The objective is to frighten the child into a realization that he/she is not permitted to move the gun out of the holster. The alarm may also prove useful should a person attempt to break into a person's home. The hand gun owner can unlatch the strap from the holster, thereby making the gun available for firing; at the same time the audible alarm may frighten the would-be burglar into leaving the area rather than risk a confrontation with the homeowner.
We are aware of prior art patent 4,829,692 issued to R. Guild, and showing an audible alarm system built into a rifle for generating a signal when the rifle safety mechanism is in the off position. We are not aware of any prior art instances of audible alarms incorporated in, or usable on, gun holsters.